Master of Keyblade
by Mephiles-35
Summary: Lumière et Ténèbres s'affrontent depuis la nuit de temps, mais à la fin il n'y aura qu'un seul vainqueur. Un jeune Garçon est retrouver mêler à cette histoire pour aider la Lumière mais sera t'il assez puissant pour résister à la Tentation des Ténèbres, son choix sera l'avenir de tout les mondes. Que commence alors, son aventure digne d'une d'un grand Maître.


Dans un endroit désertique, un homme fit son apparition au loin, marchant vers sa destiné. Le brun s'arrêta et regarda autour de lui. Il ne voyait que des Keyblades plantées, dans le sol désertique et aussi l'aspect que cet endroit était comme un cimetière, où il pense que des grands hommes sont venus chercher le pouvoir absolue, mais à la fin, ils sont morts sans avoir trouvés ce qu'ils cherchaient ...

Il ferma les yeux un court instant, il entendit des pas, tourna sa tête et vit une jeune femme qui marchait dans sa direction.

Elle s'arrêta devant lui, baissa la tête et dit avec une voix triste.

_"On m'a dit que... le Maître a été terrassé ? "

L'homme surprit, regarda aussi la jeune fille et baissa les yeux et ne lui répondit que ces quelques mots en guise de réponse.

_"Oui ... c'est vrai. Et j'ai été assez stupide pour aider Xehanort. "

Elle le regarda, d'un air très surprit, et le jeune homme se remit à parler

.

_"Le Maître... Il a voulut faire du mal a Ven. Je me suis battu pour le protéger."

Son ton commençait a augmenter en colère et en haine

_" Mais c'était un piège. Xehanort avait tout prévu ! "

Il se mit à regarder le sol désertique, ferme sa main droite pour montrer sa colère et dit de plus belle

_"Tout ça pour réveiller les Ténèbres en moi."

Le brun tourna la tête en direction de la fille aux cheveux bleus, droit dans les yeux et lui répondit d'une voix calme et triste :

_"Tu avais raison, Aqua... tout comme le Maître.

_" Il fallait me surveiller."

Il fronça ses sourcils et regarda Aqua comme si il vouait tuer quelqu'un et lui dit d'un ton sérieux :

_" Je me suis égaré, mais c'est fini."

Aqua avait toujours la tête baissée et lui dit avec tristesse :

_" Que sont les Ténèbres à part haine et colère ?"

_" Xehanort nourrit les feux obscurs en toi et te pousse à te battre."

Elle ouvrit ses yeux d'un bleu azur et dit à son ami une dure vérité :

_" Tu t'égareras de nouveau."

Releva la tête et lui parle face à face :

_" En quoi cela honore-t-il la mémoire de notre Maître, Terra ? "

Mais, Terra lui entendait des pas arrivés et regarda dans la direction opposé et vit un jeune blond arrivé, pas à pas, il s'approchait des deux personnes et baissa directement la tête et leur dit d'une voix faible et sérieuse :

_"Xehanort veut que j'affronte Vanitas... pour créer une sorte de "X-blade".

-" Mais le Maître a qu'il fallait empêcher ça ... et il a voulut se débarrasser de moi."

Aqua reprit la parole et dit au garçon :

_" Une Keyblade ?"

Il répondit toujours la tête baissé

_" Je ne sais pas ce que c'est ..."

Comme si il avait peur, il met sa main au coeur et répondit d'une voix anxieuse :

_ " Mais je suis terrorisé rien que d'y penser."

Pour réconforter son ami, qui était dans l'incompréhension et dans le doute, le brun approcha du blond, mit sa main sur son épaule et dit pour lui remonter le moral :

_" Ne t'en fait pas. Ven. On est là pour toi. "

Aqua s'approchait de Ven, mit sa main sur son autre épaule et sourit mais ... le jeune garçon avait toujours peur, la main sur son cœur et parla avec hésitation pour ne pas cacher ses sentiments peurs.

_" Il faudra peut-être que j'affronte Vanitas ... "

_ " Et si c'est le cas ... "

_ " Je veux que vous ... "

Mais Terra coupa la parole et dit clairement a son ami qui est dans le plus grand désarroi :

_ " Rien ne peut nous séparer , pas vrai ? "

_ " Je trouverai une solution. "

Il serra son ami pour lui montrer qu'il tenait a lui, c'était comme son frère qui n'a jamais eut . La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus lâcha son épaule, se mit devant lui, s'accroupit et posa sa main légère sur la joue de son ami au grand cœur mais … le jeune garçon commençait à enlever les mains de ses amis et dit d'une voix triste a ses camarades :

_ " Je vous le demande en tant qu'ami … "

Regarda droit dans les yeux des deux personnes

_ " Vous devrez … m'achever "

Surprit par de telles paroles, les deux personnes ne pouvaient s'exprimer leurs exclamation et leurs stupeurs.

D'un coup, le vent commença à souffler dans une direction, ils se mirent à regarder sur la gauche.

Et là, un homme mystérieux commençait à avancer sur nos héros, suffisamment proche, on pouvait voir que l'homme était vieux, une barbe blanche et ses mains derrière son dos. Lança un sourire et comme par magie, un être mystérieux apparut à coté de lui.

Ils s'arrêtèrent, se regardèrent tout le droit, dans les yeux. Et là, l'homme dit, tout en montrant le terrain jonchés de Keyblades

_ " Admirez ceci. "

_ " Autrefois, ces clés sans vie étaient puissantes … et unies avec le cœur de leurs maître. "

_ " Sur ces terres arides, les Keyblades de Lumière et de Ténèbres croisèrent le fer … au cours de la Guerre des Keyblades ! "

_ " Plusieurs porteurs de Keyblades perdirent la vie afin de trouver la clé ultime. "

_ " Et bientôt, elle sera mienne... "

Il pointa son doigt vers... Ventus ! Et cria :

_ "X-blade ! "

Tous les trois, appuyèrent simultanément sur leur épaule droite mais ... dans une rage qui ne pouvait effacer, Terra commençait à courir sur l'homme, le vieux commençait à lever le bras en l'air, il lui fonçait et sauta en l'air pour le tuer cependant ... La terre s'éleva du sol en touchant Terra au ventre, après s'être relevé, Vanitas commença à l'attaquer avec des éclairs, il fût touché et son armure commença à se briser mais là Aqua et Ventus intervenaient et tous les deux crièrent :

_ " Terra. "

Et l'homme regarda son adversaire et dit une voix forte a son adversaire :

_" Me battre ... est une chose impossible pour un faible de ton espèce. Maintenant plus de pitié pour toi, Traître."

Tous les trois, commencèrent à charger sur l'ennemi, Terra lui commençait a monter sur la falaise pour pouvoir attaquer son ancien Maître alors, que Ventus et Aqua eux devaient anéantir L'être des Ténèbres.

Le brun, lui continue toujours de monter la falaise. Pour lui barrer la route, l'homme commençait a lever encore son bras, en direction des Keyblades plantées dans le sol et là elles commencèrent a bouger toutes seuls et après il pointa son bras en direction de Terra et murmura :

_" Meurs comme ton pauvre père ! "

Ventus et Aqua de leurs côte affrontèrent le garçon masqué, il vit les clés volées et sauta dessus pour les attaquer avec son pouvoir de glace, notre jeune héros se prit une Keyblade dans le pied, qui le fit trébuché et son ennemi au masque lui dit d'une voix radical.

_" Vient ! Fusionne avec moi, ensemble nous ne formerons plus qu'un et ensuite nous serons éternels ! "

Mais in extremis, il arriva a ce rattraper, repris son arme et fonça son lui et lui dit

_" Jamais je ferrait ça ! Même pour tes beaux yeux."

Ven ce concentra et lui envoie des lames d'éclairs et lui souffla

_" Adieu Vanitas ! "

Il les esquiva avec faciliter et lui souffla aussi :

_" C'est tout ce que tu c'est faire, bat toi sérieusement petit. "

Il sauta encore sur les clés et parti dans les airs.

Terra de son coté avait bien du mal, il n'arrivait pas a distancer les Keyblades qui sont à sa poursuite.

Tout un coup ! Il vit que la falaise se termina et sans penser à autre chose qu'a sauver sa vie, il sauta dans le vide pour espérer échapper a ses poursuivants mais ... elles parviennent a détruire le pan de la falaise et notre héros commença à chuter dans le vide.

Aqua qui était en bas de la falaise, vit son ami dégringoler et hurla

_ "Terra "

Mais il n'entendait rien du tout, il essaya de chercher un bout de la paroi stable et lisse pour pouvoir freiner et s'arrêter. Et là, il vit ce qu'il cherchait, planta son arme et commençait a freiner cependant ... Nos poursuivantes étaient rentrées dans le mur pour le détruire, il leva la tête pour les chercher mais ... il vit ses pire calvaires arriver par le haut de la paroi où il commençait a s'arrêter et elles détruit la falaise et notre héros commençait a chuter vers la mort …

Étant trop occupé a regarder son ami tomber, elle ne se doutait pas que les poursuivantes de Terra ont disparues comme par magie. Notre héroïne regardais partout, à gauche, à droite et en haut. Là, elle sentit une secousse, fixa le sol et vit toutes les armes sortir sous ses pieds, emporter dans les cieux, on entendit son armure se briser lentement... Dans un mouvement désespérer, elle réussit à se dégager et chuta lourdement sur le sol.

Les armes qui avaient échapper a Aqua, se ruèrent sur le pauvre Brun qui tombais toujours... Pour finalement atterrir en plein milieu de ceux-là.

Ventus avait rejoint son amie, mais elle chercha son arme, pointa en direction de son ami qui est piéger par les Keyblades, concentra son énergie qu'au final une aura bleu apparaissait au bout de son arme et hurla :

_" Je vais te sauver Terra !"

Elle lançait l'aura bleu avec toute sa force et se détermination, l'aura bleu laissait derrière elle une traîner bleu et quand elle fut proche de Terra, l'aura bleu créa un protection pour aider Terra et repoussa les armes avec une violence inouï et il vit Xehanort, mais la protection éclata d'un coup ...

De tout en bas, Aqua et Ventus virent l'explosion et notre jeune héros partait à la rescousse de son meilleur ami. Après que sa protection fut briser, il tomba près de son adversaire, prit son arme avec courage et il attaqua son ennemi. Les coups de Keyblades pleuvaient et malheureusement le vieux avait plus d'un tour dans son sac … il concentra son pouvoir de glace dans sa main droite et l'envoya sur le brun, l'envoya valser quelques mètres, le jeune regardait son bras geler et dit a voix basse :

_ " Il est très fort, le battre va être difficile … Il me faut plus de pouvoir ! "

Xehanort regardait son ancien élève, souriait et lui dit a voix haute :

_ " Les ténèbres qui sont en toi sont minces, alors que moi j'ai la puissance ultime du mal, peux-tu comprendre ces mots Terra "

Fier de son ultime puissance, il préparait le coup de grâce a son ennemi. Tout un coup, Ventus arriva par derrière, prépara son arme et lança :

_ " C'est terminer, tu va mourir ici et maintenant vieux fou. "

Il donna un coup mais … Il se téléporta, l'attrapa à la tête et lui dit :

_ " Jeune prétentieux, tu ne voit pas pas la différence entre nous. C'est pourquoi, tu doit subir le châtiment ultime qui n'est d'autre que la mort elle même. "

Il serra de plus en plus son armure, qui commençait à se briser au niveau de la tête, de l'autre côté de la falaise, Terra vit son meilleur ami, complètement immobilisé, par un effort surhumain il parvient à se relever, pris son arme et fonçait vers le responsable du meurtre de son « père ».

Voyant son ennemi arrivé avec un courage digne d'un maître, d'un simple claquement de doigt , il fit revenir les Keyblades volantes que le brun avait semer il y a pas plus de cinq minutes, qui au passage avaient éjecté notre héros du haut de la montagne et en même temps Vanitas réapparut au près de son maître.

Tombant dans le vide, il vit ses poursuivantes arriver sur lui et en l'espace une seconde, il se retrouvais pris au piège comme un rat dans un cage en acier et finis par s'écraser au sol. Aqua regardais ce qui se passais et vit en haut, son ami pris au piège et c'est alors que là que le casque fendu se brise au niveau de œil gauche et vit un œil bleu azur.

Tout un coup, une aura entourais Ventus, en un geste et en se concentrant, Xehanort le gèle sur place et le lâche dans le vide, rebondissant sur un coin de la montagne, il perdit son casque dut a l'impact et allait arriver au sol mais d'un geste incroyable, elle parvient a rattraper son ami et lui dit :

_ « Ven, ca va ? »

Mais le pauvre, étant gelé, il ne put rien dire mais elle vit ses yeux bouger et donc c'était un signe qu'il avait entendu sa question et son regard était orienté vers son ennemi qui préparais quelque chose.

Tout en haut de la montagne, le vieil concentrais toute son énergie et fît apparaître une boule de Ténèbres qu'il envoya dans les cieux et qui provoqua un orage terrible. Et après plusieurs secondes, les nuages disparurent comme par magie pour laisser apparaître Kingdom Heart. Serrant son poing, il avait réussit son objectif mais seulement a moitié.

En même temps, Terra parvient à se relever et enlève son casque pour laisser place à des yeux bleus mais devant tout cela,la colère en lui commençais à monter et ses yeux commencèrent a changer de couleur pour laisser place a des yeux jaunes.

Mais au loin, quelqu'un avais tout regardé, keyblade en main, il savais que tout allait se terminer ici car autrement la survie des Mondes était à la merci des Ténèbres.


End file.
